Coming out
by pretzelboy
Summary: AU first high school fic. Sayu a meets a boy, with white hair being attacked my Mello and a friendship begins. i know the summery sucks but just roll with it. R&R main paring: NearxSayu side pairing LxMisa. R
1. Friend

Mello pinned the albino boy against the locker, a circle of students surrounded the duo, "say that again, Near, I dare ya." Near said nothing, Mello punched him in the gut, apart from the gasp of pain that came from Near's lips nothing happened.

"Hey, Mello what are you doing to that boy?" said a female voice behind him, Mello turned and saw Sayu behind him.

"just putting this little asshole in his place," said Mello.

"yeah, this doesn't involve you Sayu," said Matt.

"what did he say?" asked Sayu.

"it's more the fact that he exists, that bothers me," said Mello.

"well, let him go, I hate it when people fight," said Sayu looking determined.

"and what If I don't want to let him go, what would you do?" asked Mello with a smirk.

Sayu did not say anything, instead she pulled out a chocolate bar from her school bag.

Mello's full attention was on the chocolate bar in her hand, "is that a...Hershey's bar?" asked Mello, drooling slightly.

"yep king sized," said Sayu smirking.

"where did you get that?" asked Mello.

"from my house, I won a lottery draw and got 10 pounds of Hershey's bars."

"ten pounds, ten pounds of chocolate?"

"yep, you want this bar?"

"give it!" said Mello walking up so they were face to face.

"i will if you leave him alone Mello, step away from the boy," said Sayu.

Mello looked over his shoulder, "you lucked out Near," said Mello, Sayu handed him the chocolate and he walked off, Matt following behind him.

The crowd dispersed and the boy was still sitting there. The boy wore a white shirt and jeans, instead of the usual school uniform, and he had pure white hair, "are you okay?" asked Sayu walking up to him.

He looked up at her and she saw that his eyes were pitch black, where had she seen those eyes before?

"I'm fine," said the boy, Near she remembered mello calling him.

"you're bleeding," said Sayu, indicating the cut lip the boy had. She reached into her school bag, pulled out her handkerchief and began to wipe the blood, the boy's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Hey Sayu what are you doing with that freak?" said a girl, smirking while the group of friends around her snickered.

The boy pulled his legs close to his torso, and wrapped his arms around them. It looked to Sayu as though the boy was trying to make himself smaller, as if hoping to dissapear on the spot.

"hey, shut up, Alison," said Sayu, standing up and looking the woman dead in the eye, "he's not a freak, he's different, and what gives you the right to judge?"

"oh, it looks like you don't have much in the way of taste, if you're not dating assholes, like Mello you're falling for freaks," said Alison, she and the other girls left. Sayu stuck her tongue out at their backs. She turned back to Near who got up, said "thank you," and began to walk away.

"hey wait," said Sayu running after him. Near turned to face her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"you want to have lunch?" asked Sayu, "you can sit with me and my friends."

"very well," said Near and they began walking down the hall together.

"so, um are you new here?" asked Sayu.

"no, I've been here the past four months, I wouldn't expect you to know I was there, I'm not that popular," said Near.

"well who do you hang out with at lunch?" asked Sayu.

"i mostly eat alone at lunch," said Near as they entered the cafeteria.

"what what about you're friends?"

"i don't have any friends," said Near.

"what?!" exclaimed Sayu, making 75% of the cafeteria look at her, _the poor boy, no friends, and he gets beet up by bullies." _she thought. "well give me the honer of being your first friend."

Near blinked a few times and looked at her quizzically, "you want to be friends with me?"

"of coarse, no one should have no friends," said Sayu.

"but I'm a freak, the rest of the student body thinks so,"

"who cares what they-" but Near cut her off.

"i never said I cared what they thought, I just don't want someone as kind as you to bear the shame of being a friend to someone like me."

Sayu Blushed, "nonsense. Besides I never said I care what they think ether," said Sayu smiling at him, the corner of his mouth turned up."

once they got their food from, they sat down at a table with two other girls who were Sayu's friends.

"hey Sayu, who's this" asked a girl with dyed green hair and brown eyes, indicating Near.

"this is Near, I rescued him from Mello," said Sayu.

"oh, god, is it me or is he the most aggressive gay you've ever met?" asked another girl, who had dark red hair and green eyes.

"here's to that," said Sayu, she looked over at near who was sitting very oddly in his chair.

Then it hit her, she knew his eyes were familiar, the way he sit gave Sayu the answer, "oh, you sit like L," she said.

"L? oh, you mean you're brother's best friend?" said one girl.

"wait you're Sayu Yagami?" asked Near.

"yes on both questions, how do you know my last name Near?"

"I'm rooming with L, he talks about you're brother all the time."

"i thought you said you didn't have friends" said Sayu.

"i don't L's my elder brother," explained Near.

"oh, okay then," said Sayu, "so, wow, we got off track, Near this is Shela," said Sayu pointing to the red head " and Angela," the girl with green hair. "what do you want to discus today?" she looked to Near, "we like to debates at lunch."

"so" said Shela, "how about this for a debate: Do Criminals deserve to die?"

"are we talking about murders and repasts alone or criminals in general?" asked Angela.

Sayu was about to talk but Near beat her to it, "it does not matter, we as citizens have no right to Judge who deserves to die, that's why we have a justice system."

everyone at the table looked at him, he had brought out a deck of cards and was beginning construction of a card tower.

"that's what I think as well," said Sayu.

"Yeah, Sayu's always been the perfect little girl," said Angela, giggling.

"Ange shut up," said Sayu laughing as well.

"well it's true," said Shela.

*after lunch*

"so what class do you have next?" asked Sayu.

"Advanced calculus," said Near twirling a lock of hair between his fingers.

"Whoa, I can barely keep up in normal Geometry, how can you keep up in something like Calculus?" asked Angela incredulous.

"it's not that hard once you get the concept," said Near.

"well since you're such a genius, would you mind coming over after school and helping us with our homework?" asked Sayu indicating her and her two friends.

"I'll have to contact L, but I don't think he'd mind, and I don't have any objections," said Near.

"Great meet us at the main gate after school," said Sayu.

Near nodded and began to walk off. Sayu began walking down the hall way when Shela stepped in front of her, "Sayu's got a boyfriend," sang Shela.

"oh, hush up, he's never had a friend, I feel sorry for him," said Sayu.

Someone stepped out into the hall way in front of them, it was Mello, "give it up," said Mello.

"what?" asked Sayu.

"don't try it, Near's not the type of person who likes to be with people, he's always been alone and he always will be," said Mello.

"it's none of your business, It does not concern you, you don-" began Sayu.

"it concerns _you,"_ said Mello, "just a warning he won't let anyone in," said Mello, then he left.

**A/N I wrote this a while ago I just forgot to post it. Do you think I should continue the story?**


	2. Homework

Chapter 2 Homework

*after school*

Sayu and her friends left the school building, Near was outside waiting for them, "Hi Near," sang Shela.

"hello," said Near monotonic as ever.

"so shall we be off?" said Sayu.

They all nodded and began to walk to the Yagami household.

When they arrived, Sayu opened the door and walked in, they all took their shoes off and followed her, "Mom, I'm home, I brought Shela and Angela, and some one new," said Sayu.

Sayu's mom, Sachiko Yagami walked around the corner.

"Hi Girls, who's this Young man?" asked Sayu's mom.

"this is Near...uh, what is you're last name?" asked Sayu.

"it's just Near."

"OK, no problem."

"well, ladies and gentleman, we better get to studying," said Shela.

"would you like some drinks and snacks?" asked Sachiko.

"yeah thanks mom," said Sayu.

They began to climb up the stairs to Sayu's room, when they got there, Near was surprised, he expected that Sayu, being a teenage girl would have, dolls, giant stuffed animals and pictures of celebrities in her room, that was what teenage girls had in their rooms right?

Sayu's room however, had a bed with a gray comforter, a oak dresser, with a mirror on it, a desk with a computer, a bedside table with a phone, a boom box in the corner and well it did have some stuffed animals on the bed, but they were all bennie babies sized. There were also two doors, one, presumably led to the closet, and the other presumably to the bathroom.

"what's up?" Sayu asked Near.

"nothing, I just like your room," said Near, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers.

Sayu blushed slightly, "when you two are done flirting, perhaps we can get to work?" asked Angela.

"Right so, what are you not understanding with your homework?" asked Near.

"quick and to the point, those are qualities I like," said Shela.

"well that I why you brought me here isn't it?" asked Near.

"well, we brought you here to help us with our homework, and because we want to hang out with you," said Sayu.

"yeah, you're the first boy we've had in our little study group," said Angela.

"right well, let's get to work," said Near, still not showing any emotion.

Sayu, Shela, and Angela, all got out their books, Near however, reached into his bag, pulled out a deck of card and began to build a tower with them.

"Near, what are you doing?" asked Shela.

"yeah shouldn't you be studying too?" asked Sayu.

"i don't have any homework to do, I completed it all in class," said Near, continuing to make a card tower.

"well all hail, Near the child prodigy," said Shela.

"thanks," said Near.

"oh, damn," said Angela, looking at her math book.

"what?" asked Sayu.

"Math," said Angela, "look!"

"oh, god, no" said Shela.

"damn it, Mr. Morrow's an jerk, he knows that only two people in the class get it," said Sayu.

"hear let me see," said Near, Angela handed him the text book, "okay here's what you do."

Near began to help them with their math, with his help the girls finished their math homework in record time.

"you are a saint, Near," said Sayu.

By now the card tower was a good two feet tall, "it's not a problem, I like doing math, it's easy when you understand it," said Near.

"you like to do math, wow you're weird," said Shela.

"Shela!" said Sayu, disapprovingly, "I'm sorry Near, Shela's mouth runs a mile ahead of her mind."

"no, it's fine, actually I you three are a bit different yourselfs," said Near.

"Explain," said Angela.

"none of you are wearing make up, you all wear long skirts or pants, and none of you are wearing perfume," explained Near. (A/N Yes I know they are in Japan and in Japan they have school uniforms but just roll with it.)

"we just don't like that stuff," said Sayu, "does that bother you?"

"no, no, not at all, actually I like it, I find that in my classes, most of the female students are applying eye liner, or something when the teacher is telling us extremely relevant information. Also I have found that I really dislike the smell of every perfume I've ever smelled, it's just so fake and it's too strong," said Near, "it's refreshing to see woman like you three who aren't so vain."

"wow, you really are quick and to the point aren't you?" said Sayu.

"yes."

"and what was that about long skirts and pants?" asked Angela.

"well, this isn't so different, quite a few woman wear pants, but there are just as many wear short or skirts that are all together too short, and in the middle of the winter no less, they wear these little skirts, and then come into the class room and complain-" but Near was interrupted.

"about how it's so cold, right?" asked Sayu.

"yes," said Near.

"well it's not like I have a problem with mini skirts, I just think there's a time and place." said Sayu.

"wow, Near, you're exactly what we've been waiting for," said Angela.

"elaborate," said Near, adding another layer to the card tower.

"we all feel the same way, about that stuff," said Shela.

"i think you'll get along with everyone here just fine," said Sayu.

"hi there, snack time," said Sachiko, who just entered the room, carrying a tray of various, sugar-free snacks. "Oh, Sayu, you're brother called, he'll be coming home, from collage for the weekend."

"oh, great," said Sayu, picking up a pretzel and biting into it.

"he's bringing his friend, L," said Sachiko.

"what about Misa?" asked Sayu.

"busy for a photo shoot in Osaka," said Near.

"how do you know that?" asked Sachiko.

"L's my brother, he keeps me up on his girlfriend," said Near.

"yeah that was a shock," said Sayu. "who'd have thought that Misa would break up with Light and hook up with his best friend, and yet, they're all still friends. Love's funny sometimes isn't it?"

"It is," said Shela, glancing at Near, then at Sayu, "it really is,"


End file.
